New Friends, Old Enemies
by Minervarulezxx
Summary: She had just quit one teaching job, and is about to start another in a  school familiar to her. Chapter 5 is now up. story contains ffff relationship references, so you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters, i do however own the character of Celine Rothery :-) i have her under copy write so if you wanna borrow her you'll have to ask lol _

_Authors notes: this will eventually be MM/OC femslash Story so if you don't like that then don't read its that simple. Now on with the story i think._

_Please review if its not too much trouble, the more reviews the more likely i'll be to update (same goes for my other stories lol)_

_Enjoy_

_Luv _

_Minervarulez xx._

* * *

_**New friends with Old Enemies**_

Chapter 1 - 9th July

She had only been back in the country for less than a month and was finding that her new flat in Hogsmeade village to be quite blissful compared to her apartment in Paris. It was much quieter and she was loving it. She had chosen to quit her teaching Job at Beauxbatons in favour to returning to her roots.

She had been sent to France when she was 15 – she was sent to stay with her Aunt and Uncle after her parents were killed by Voldemort during his first outing against the magical world. She hadn't really liked them. She would have rather stayed with her parents best friends, Molly and Arthur Weasley but the Ministry intervened as they weren't her official God Parents. So after 15 years she had decided to come 'home'. Hogsmeade hadn't really changed much she had discovered, since she had last been here. So she was able to find here way quickly enough. The shopkeepers were the same as well which brought a smile to herself as most of them remembered her.

Like today she had left her small flat around 11am to go buy a copy of the days Daily Prophet, and hadn't returned until after 2pm in the afternoon, she had found herself talking to nearly everyone she had met, everyone was so friendly here despite the prospect of the coming war everyone seemed to remain in good spirits. And Hogsmeade was busy - well it was the school holidays after all and it seemed as if the people of the Wizarding world were showing a united front by going about their usual business, as if nothing was happening.

When she had eventually arrived home she welcomed by what can only be described as her mail – there was an owl tapping on her window with its beak, it looked as thought it had been there for sometime and as a result looked rather annoyed. 'It must have been here a while, must let it in quickly before it gets even more annoyed' she thought to herself as she crossed the distance between her front door and the main window in her living room. She opened the window and the owl flew inside and perched itself on her desk as she hung up her cloak and made her way back to her desk where the owl was with its leg out ready for her to take the piece of parchment – it looked slightly impatient. She gave it an owl treat as she took the parchment from it and it flew off instantly. She examined the parchment carefully before opening it – not many people knew of her return here so she hardly ever got any mail – but it did have the Hogwarts seal on the back, it was one she remembered well from her old school letters 'God i haven't been there in years, what could they possibly want with me?' she thought as she opened the letter.

_Dear Celine Rothery_

_Welcome home, i trust that you had a safe journey. Your might remember me, my name is Albus Dumbledore and as you may recall i am the head master here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason i am writing to you is a simple one, i have heard you are an accomplished Potions Mistress and i am in need of someone with your expertise to fill in a position as potions professor here at the school. If you are indeed interested in the position, please let me know by return owl as soon as possible so we can start make arrangements for your arrival._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Celine put the piece of parchment on the desk in front of her and smiled. She had no idea if she wanted to go back into teaching so soon, yes it was something she loved doing, but returning so quickly hadn't been her intention. But there was a small part of her that was getting excited with the prospect of returning to Hogwarts, she had loved being there. She paced the room over and over again still unsure of what to reply, she had decided to leave her response until the following day deciding to sleep on it.

Midway through the following morning she had made her decision, she penned down her reply stating that she would love to take up the post and requesting further detail etc. and gave it to her owl – Medusa, a gentle tawny owl, to take up to the school. She smiled 'this could turn out to be quite fun' she thought to herself as she began to wonder how many of her old professors remained there from her Hogwarts days. She knew Dumbledore was still there but how many of the others?

"OK i guess i better start packing again" she said to no-one in particular

"You know its not a good sign that, talking to yourself" came a reply from the photo on the mantle – her father.

"Well i can't be talking to myself if your replying now can i" she laughed

"Ha, very funny, your just like your mother, you know that" he said "Where are you going this time, running away again?"

"I'm not running, I'm returning to Hogwarts as a teacher" she said ignoring the groan of disappointment "As the new Potions Professor" she said with a beaming smile.

"Now just you stay out of trouble, and be careful, don't go falling in with the wrong people again" he said

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" she asked but her father didn't reply he just smiled at her and tapped the end of his nose.

"Oooo your just doing that to rile me aren't you" she said and he just started laughing.

* * *

_Well theres the start of my new fic, hope you enjoy and please review_

_review and i'll post more._

_anything you want me to include in any of my stories do let me know and i'l try and work it out for ya_

_Many thanks_

_Minervarulez xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: see start of chapter 1, same still applies lol_

_Notes: i know this is a shortish chapter, for that i do apologise, but as i post this up I'm typing up chapter 3 onto my computer so to make up for it that should be up by the end of the day :-) i have the others to post up as well so they'll be up either today or tomorrow. (would have been sooner but was glued to the new Harry potter book - Minerva kicks some serious ass in the new one loved it!!!!)_

_Minervarulez x_

* * *

Chapter 2: 29th July

Celine had been back up at the school for just a few weeks now, and the only two staff members she had actually encountered apart from Mr Filtch the caretaker, was Albus Dumbledore himself (who hadn't changed one bit in her opinion) and Madam Pomfrey, who had requested a list of potions and ointments from her for the coming school year. She put the lack of staff about the castle down to the fact that it was only half way through the school holidays, and most of the staff would be away visiting their families or doing a bit of travelling.

Upon her arrival a few weeks ago, Albus had gave her the option of keeping the potions class down in the dungeons or to move the classroom to the first floor, she opted for the first floor, she never did like the dungeons much while she was a student here and she preferred to work in a more friendly, lighter environment, rather than the imposing, dark and damp environment of the dungeons. Another reason for her choice – as she informed Albus – the potions she was creating herself would need much more light than the dungeons could provide her with. Her comments made Albus smile and he said that Severus would be pleased to find out he could teach Defence Against The Dark Arts in his old classroom, he wasn't one who liked change much.

It was late in the afternoon on the 29th of July when Albus had paid her a visit once again, this one quiet unexpected. She was working on several of the potions Poppy had requested for her stores.

"I'm not interrupting you am i?" He asked with his eyes twinkling, he had walked in on her while she was dancing between bubbling cauldrons full with potions to the tiny radio in the corner of the room, much to her own embarrassment of being caught.

"No its fine" she said smoothing out her deep purple robes a little "I'm sorry" her cheeks flushed a shade of pink

"No don't apologise my dear, there is no need to say sorry for having a little fun while you work" his eyes were twinkling again as he smiled.

Celine smiled back at him, "What can i do for you sir?" she asked as she made her way back to the front of the classroom, checking the cauldrons as she passed them.

"Please call me Albus" she gave him a slight nod "Now i wanted to ask you a few things, that is if you don't mind?" his tone of voice turning slightly more serious, this caught her attention and she wondered what he could possibly want to ask her.

"Sure Albus, what can i help you with?" She asked as she sat down behind her desk at the head of the room, Albus had magic'd a chair opposite her and sat himself down.

"As I'm sure your aware, Voldemort has indeed returned as is again attempting to over throw the Wizarding world" he said

"I had heard such rumours" Celine said nodding slightly

"They are indeed true, i wanted to know what your thoughts were?" he asked

Celine looked at him, a look of confusion crossed her face for a few moments. She knew this had to be some sort of test. "What i thought?, thought of what?, Voldemort?" she asked, Albus nodded and waited for her response. She sat quietly for a few moments thinking of how to answer him "If indeed he has returned, then something has to be done to stop him before he becomes too powerful, He killed my mother and father, Just because they fought against him in the first war and most of their friends, i will not see that happening again if i can possibly help it" she said "Not to other innocents"

Albus nodded and listened

"It was because of him i got sent away to France to live with an aunt and uncle i didn't get along with" she continued "I had heard the rumours little over a year ago, and if i am completely honest it was also part of the reason i returned, i wanted to join the fight against him if it were true"

Albus gave her a slight smile "As you may have heard Miss Rothery, there is a group called The Order Of The Phoenix, a group who are standing against him at every chance they get, they are recruiting now just as he is"

"Yes i have heard of them, my parents were apart of the order" Celine replied

"Ah i knew your parents well, i am also part of the order, in fact, i am the founder of the order. There is much of your parents skill in you I'm sure, you definitely have your fathers knack for potions. I have been watching you for quiet sometime, with the help of Madam Maxime of course, she says that you also have very impressive skills in Transfiguration and Charms also"

Celine smiled at him, feeling slightly proud at the recognition. "I was taught well, i may not have liked my uncle much but he was a good teacher"

"Yes. Well, i wanted to extend an invitation to you" he started, Celine watched him closely "I wanted to know if you would be interested in joining the order?, we could use someone with your skills"

'Ah, Celine thought there it is, that's why he's asked me here to Hogwarts' she thought "Is this the reason you asked me to Hogwarts?" Celine asked

"It was one reason yes, but not the main reason. I needed a potions Professor after i gave Severus the Defence post. Madame Maxime said you were the best" Albus replied.

Celine wasn't overly convinced with his answer "I'll join your order Albus"

"Grand" Albus smiled "I'll inform you when there is to be a meeting. For now I'll let you get back to your potions" he smiled, that twinkle was back she noticed "Oh a few of my other staff are also in the order, so i have no doubt you will meet them at the next meeting, Good day to you Celine" he said as he headed to the door

"Bye Albus" Celine said after him. 'Now that had to be one of the strangest conversations i have ever had in a while' she thought herself with a slight chuckle "Back to work Celine" she said to herself as she walked back over to the bubbling cauldrons.

* * *

_well there is was, i know its short, I'm sorry, but i was in a rush to update for you all._

_let me know what you think, n if there anything you want me to add just pm me_

_Till next time_

_Minervarulez_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

_A/N: thought it was about time i brought in some more of our fav characters_

_Enjoy,_

_Minervarulez_

* * *

Chapter 3 – August 12th

It had been a fortnight now since Albus had asked her to join the order and she still hadn't been asked to attend a meeting. Not that she minded though, gave her more time to concentrate on her own projects, now that she had finished replenishing Poppy's medical stores. She had of course started on her own stores, checking what she needed to get from Diagon Alley before the new term started, she also had time to work on her own creations. For a few months now she had been working on a potion that would make the drinker unplotable by their enemies (which would seem quiet useful in times of war, like they were in now). She had nearly had it perfected – well on paper that was, she hadn't quiet gotten round to testing it yet. She was going through her papers and notes now she had some free time. This was how Albus found her in her office hours later when he came rushing in, the door swinging open with such a force that it hit off the wall behind it, causing Celine to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but we must act quickly" Albus said

"Why?, What's happened?" Celine asked raising from her seat immediately

"Its the order, headquarters is under attack, we need to get there quickly" he said, (Celine had now made her way to the door, she hadn't bothered to pick up her travel cloak, her violet robes would have to do she just hoped it wasn't cold, they weren't the best for travelling in at all)

"Then we shall go, lead the way Albus" Celine said taking her wand out her robe pocket. Albus moved quickly through the corridors of the school, almost at a run, Celine hurried along behind him. "We have to get as many of the younger members to the school as we can, I've informed Poppy so she is expecting a few casualties" Celine nodded and followed him out of the castle into the night and towards the school gates.

"Read this and destroy it" He said "Its the orders headquarters, you won't be able to see it otherwise" '12 Grimwalde Place' the parchment read, she set it alight with her wand, deciding to keep her wand out as she had no doubt that tonight she would need it.

"I know it seems silly now to ask you to do such a thing, but the enchantments are still in place" Albus said

Once they were outside the gates, Celine took a hold of Albus's wrist as they disapparated – she had no clue where they were going for she had never been there before, even though she knew the location from a piece of paper, it was a different thing to apparate there, it was safer to do it this way.

The instant they reappeared, Albus withdrew his wand ready for the onslaught. From what Celine could see (or make out) there was at least thirteen death eaters throwing curses around, and god knows how many were inside the house.

"I'm going to head for the house, we have to get the children to safety" Albus said, Celine gave him a nod, and set off at a run towards the fighting, throwing as many curses and hexes she could think of. Before long she was one of the few still standing, many of the death eaters had fled the scene the moment Dumbledore had arrived. Albus was still inside, And she was left standing alongside a severe looking witch with glasses, emerald eyes and dark hair – she seemed familiar to her but now wasn't really the time for introductions, there would be enough time for that later she hoped. There half a dozen death eaters remaining, they were out numbered but that did not matter.

Celine had been watching their methods throughout the battle, and decided to put her wand back inside her robes – this seemed to amuse the masked figures who were now advancing on their position. She could see Albus and several others emerge from the building, Albus stepped forward to stand with them but Celine shouted at him to stay back they could handle it.

"What do you think your doing" the witched asked in a broad Scottish accent "You'll need that"

Celine looked at her and gave her a slight smile and raised her hand towards the nearest death eater who instantly fell to the ground doubled over in pain before he was bound up with ropes.

The stern looking witch looked at her with astonishment, Celine smiled at her again "Wandless magic is a wonderful skill, so is non-verbal" she said simply they instantly went back to fighting.

As they continued to fight, Albus and the others looked at the scene unfolding in front of them, it seemed that Celine was single handedly winning the fight.

"Who is that fighting alongside Professor McGonagall sir?" one of the young girls asked.

"That Miss Granger, is Celine Rothery, your new Potions Mistress" He replied

"She's cool, look at her go" Ron laughed

"I wouldn't quite call her that Mr Weasley but its clear, she has skills even i did not know of" Albus smiled.

There was curses flying all over the place until the ministry witches and wizards turned up to take the caught death eaters in for questioning. Celine stood at the top of the hill the wind causing her hair and robes to flap around wildly, she turned to shake the hand of her comrade only to find she was no longer standing beside her, she had already made her way over to where Albus was standing, she had been injured and was holding her arm.

Celine stood alone at the top of the hill and watched for a while before making her way over to where Dumbledore now stood with the others. She looked at the woman who had fought alongside her and then at her arm.

"We need to get that looked at right away, before it gets any worse" Celine said "Are you able to apparate?" she asked

The older woman nodded, her emerald coloured eyes fixed on Celine pale grey ones.

"Professor McGonagall are you ok?" came a small voice from behind them

"Yes Miss Weasley...I...I'm fine" she said, the pain ripping through her arm was unbearable

"Albus I'm going to go on ahead with the professor" Celine said

"Yes, please do, she needs to get to the hospital wing, we will see to the others" he said indicating the other members of the order. He too was concerned about what the curse was that had hit Minerva

Celine took Minerva's waist to give her a little support and moved away from the group "You know i thought i recognised you before, transfiguration wasn't it"

Minerva looked at her "Yes that is the subject i teach Miss...?"

"Oh god I'm sorry, i forgot to introduce myself, Celine. Celine Rothery Hogwarts new Potions Mistress" she smiled. They stopped once they reached the end of the road, when it was safe for them to apparate. They disappeared.

A few moments later they reappeared outside the school gates. Minerva let out a cry of pain.

"Been holding that in have you?" Celine smiled she admired her strength, for being in that much pain and not showing it in front of the others must have taken up most of her concentration. "Here let me take a quick look at that arm" she said

"Do you know what it is?" Minerva asked

"It looks like some sort of burn, I'm not really sure and i don't know how to heal it for that i need to take you to see Poppy, but i can relieve some of the pain for you" she said taking out her wand and performing a quick pain relief charm

"What need a wand this time?" Minerva joked

Celine just smiled and placing her arm around Minerva's waist "I'm a little tired that's all" and she led her up to the school.

"Poppy!" Celine shouted as she burst into the hospital wing "Poppy!"

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over "Minerva? what happened Celine?" she asked

"She was hit by a curse, sounded like _Sectumsepra _but it wasn't it was a play on that i think, i didn't know how to heal it properly so i used a pain relieving spell and brought her straight here."

"What do you mean a play on Sectumsepra what was it Celine?" Poppy asked anxiously

"Poppy i honestly don't know, i was busy fending off four Death Eaters at the time, i wasn't concentrating on the curses being thrown at Professor McGonagall." Celine said helping Poppy move Minerva to one of the beds "What ever the spell was, its burning away her arm"

"Go over to the cupboard and get me the burn healing paste, that should work if not then I'll need to rely on you potion making skills once again Celine" Poppy said

Celine gave her a nod and went over to the cabinet in the corner, looking quickly through the jars she picked up what Poppy had asked for.

"Poppy i assure you I'm fine" Minerva protested

"Minerva sit at peace, your not going anywhere until we figure out what to do with you" Poppy replied "Thank you Celine" she said as Celine handed her the bottle. Albus had just arrived in the hospital wing, with other members of the order, all only displaying minor injuries, cuts, bruises and the odd broken bone.

"Celine can you put this on Minerva's hand while i take care of the others?" Poppy asked, Celine gave her a nod "Thank you" she said before moving away and closing the curtain

"I'm sorry if this stings a little" Celine said lifting Minerva's hand and placing the paste over the burn like marks

"Its fine, doesn't sting at all" Minerva said looking up at her, in fact her touch was so gentle Minerva didn't feel a thing at all "I recognise you, Rothery? Your parents fought in the first war"

Celine nodded "Yes, they did, they were also part of the original order" she was still rubbing in the paste slowly, but was concentration on Minerva's face "Kiralyn and Charlus Rothery, they were killed by the dark lord in the first war, i was sent to France, i was at Hogwarts for 5 years, that will be where you remember me from"

"Ah an old student, welcome back" Minerva smiled looking down at her hand once Celine let go, 'A student Minerva, but she isn't a student anymore, she's a woman, and a very talented and beautiful one at that' she thought to herself as

Celine gave her a smile

"Lets have a look at that hand" Poppy had come shuffling back over "We'll need to leave it for an hour or two to see if the healing paste has done its job"

"Thank you Poppy" Minerva said as she made to get up

"I'm afraid Minerva, your not going anywhere just yet, you'll be in here over night" Poppy said and Minerva started to protest

"I wouldn't do that if i were you Professor, she looks annoyed enough as it is and if i remember correctly an angry Poppy isn't one to be reckoned with" Celine smiled

"Please, we're colleagues now, call me Minerva" she said sounding slightly defeated as she settled back down on the bed "How are the others?"

"As far as i know they are all fine, the most major thing is a few broken bones, nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle" Celine replied

"The students?" she asked

"They are all fine, Albus sent them to their dormitories" Celine replied

"Good" Minerva said quietly

"I'll leave you in peace" Celine smiled "Goodnight"

"Goodbye Celine" Minerva gave her a smile

Celine had returned to her office after she had spoken to Albus, she had cleared away her notes and folders and got changed out of her robes into a loose muggle t-shirt and trousers. Intent on settling down for the evening with a book. But that wasn't to be, there was a knock on her chamber door "Celine!"

Poppy, Celine thought she went to answer the door

"What can i do for you Poppy?" Celine asked

"Its Minerva, the healing paste didn't work, and the burn seems to have spread. I have nothing in my stores that could help" Poppy looked upset

"I'll see what i have in my stores" Celine said "Follow me" Celine led Poppy towards the potions class and to the store at the back of the room she looked through her shelves and took a few vials down and handed them to Poppy

There was aloud bang , the sound came from the door to the classroom. Severus Snape, had obviously ran all the way to the potions class as he was clearly out of breath "Poppy, i know what the curse is, i heard a few of the others mouthing off about a curse they had hit Minerva with, mind you they weren't being at all pleasant with the way they were gloating" he said looking across at them "I also know the potion needed, but i need help brewing it and it can only be administered by the right person"

"How will we know who that is" Poppy said, Severus whispered something in her ear "She ain't going to tell us that easily, What was it?"

"_Se__ctumsoriateum_" Severus said looking disgusted "It will burn away its victim to nothingness, but before it gets that far the pain will drive her insane, you'll need to try and get that information Poppy"

Celine walked over to him "I've heard of it but i have never seen it, how long do we have?"

"36 Hours, we need to get started" he said Celine nodded and started setting up her cauldron

"I'll go and inform the others" Poppy said before disappearing.

"What potion are we making?" Celine asked

"_Incantatem Reverso _Healing potion" He turned and looked at her from where he now stood "But you are not making anything"

"What"

"No offence intended but it needs to be made by a Potions Master not Potions Mistress"

"Oh" Celine said understanding "What do you need?"

Severus Snape gave Celine a list of ingredients and she disappeared into her store room.

* * *

_As always please read and review, and i'll get to typing up the next chapter as soon as possible_

_luv n hugs_

_Minervarulez xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: i don not own any of the Harry Potter characters – much to my own disappointment. I do however own the character of Celine Rothery (and her family) these are of my own creation._

_A/N: well here's the next instalment, nope you enjoy it, as always reviews are always welcomed, for i love hearing your opinions._

_Keep reading_

_Minervarulez xx_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – August 13th**

Celine looked up at the time piece on the wall of her classroom, it was just after 3 in the morning, they had been working on this for hours. Celine went over to where Severus stood over the boiling cauldron "How does it look?" she asked

"Its nearly done, now could you sit down and stop bothering me" he snapped

"This is my classroom you can't tell me what to do, God I'd almost forgotten how rude you could be, some thing's never do change do they" Celine said

"Sorry, um...can you please remain quiet, i need to concentrate if this is to work" Severus said sounding slightly less irritated

It was a while longer before either of them spoke again, Celine watched him closely as she worked before he had time to ask her she had already handed him a several empty flasks "How many times does the potion need to be administered?" Celine asked him

"Twice" he said clearing the cauldron after he bottled two flasks. He left swooping out the classroom almost as quickly as he had arrived earlier, without another word to her.

"How rude...hmmm and very bat like" Celine said to herself as she followed him slowly the cold chill in the corridors got to her a little and she cursed herself for not grabbing her dressing gown before she left her rooms. She made her way up to the hospital wing, desperate to know what was going on, she had never brewed that potion before, and was eager to see if it worked (even if she wasn't aloud to touch anything while Severus Snape brewed the potion).

"Ah Celine, i was hoping you would show up" Poppy said "Here" she thrust one of the flasks into her hand, Celine looked at it a little confused and cocked an eyebrow as she looked from the flask to Poppy.

Albus sensing her confusion nodded at Severus and he started to explain "This potion needs to be given to Minerva by the correct person, otherwise it will be ineffective, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore have asked the Minerva several questions and from the answers and by probing her mind, it had been deemed that your the one to do it" he said before bidding them all goodnight and walking briskly from the room.

"I must be heading off as well, I'll pop back in a few hours to see how they both are" Albus said "Goodnight"

"What you mean i gotta give her this, why can't you do it?" Celine asked

"Because Albus and i both agreed that from Minerva's answers your the one to do it, I'm sorry Celine, but that's just the way it is" Poppy replied "There maybe side effects to you though, so I'd like you to stay where i can keep an eye on you."

"You mean i gotta stay here over night?" Poppy nodded at her "What do i have to do?" she asked sounding a little defeated, and knowing it was best not to argue.

"You have to make sure she drinks from the glass your holding, while saying _Sectumsoriateum Finite Incantatem Pax Rena. _You must repeat it until the glass is empty" Poppy finished giving her the instructions and stepped aside

"And what about me?" she asked

"You'll need to stay in the next bed or in the seat next to her bed. As the potion affects the witch or wizard who administers it also, part of your energy goes into the healing process, i want to keep an eye on you, just to be sure" Poppy said.

Celine nodded, and Poppy made her way over to check on her other charges.

XXXXXXXXXX

Celine walked over to where Minerva was now sitting "Minerva you should be laying down" Celine scolded

"I am perfectly fine Miss Rothery" Minerva snapped, she was in no mood for these silly games, she'd had enough of Poppy's and Albus's silly questions.

"Your to take this" Celine said "And there will be no arguments about it"

Minerva reached for the flask, but looked confused when Celine withdrew it "Your going to have to give it to me if you want me to take it" she said

"See now there's the thing, i have to be the one to feed it to you, well so to speak" Celine said

"I don't understand?" Minerva said her tiredness showing and the pain her arm was now causing was clearly visible on her face.

"If the potion is to work, someone else has to administer it with the right incantation" Celine said "I don't know much else, all I was told is that I was the one who needed to do it, Poppy wouldn't tell me why, but I think it has something to do with the questions she and Professor Dumbledore asked you earlier" Celine said watching her relax slightly as she began to understand slightly

"It has to be done twice, and I have to stay in here over night incase of any side effects to me" Celine said

"No Miss Rothery, I cannot and will not let you do anything to help me if it is to put your health at risk as well" Minerva said "I'd rather suffer than let you put yourself in harms way"

"Listen to me Minerva, you aren't going to scare me off, I'm not one of your students anymore, time for intimidation is long since past. You cannot ask me to let you suffer like this, not if I can do something to prevent it" Minerva opened her mouth as if to protest, but Celine raised her fingers to Minerva's lips "Protesting will not help matters any either"

Minerva turned her glance away as if burned by the intensity she saw in the other woman's eyes

"Ok now that's better" Celine smiled she seemed oblivious to what had just happened between them or the emotions she thought she saw flash behind Minerva's eyes either that or she wasn't letting on.

Minerva McGonagall watched as Celine sat herself on the edge of her hospital bed and put the flask on the small table which sat beside it. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and tied it securely. Minerva pulled her gaze away, for some strange reason, she wanted to press her lips against the porcelain white skin of Celine's neck.

"Where did you learn Wandless magic Celine?" Minerva asked her trying her best to stop her mind from wandering down that path. The only way she could think of doing that was through distracting herself with conversation.

"When I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle, they wouldn't let me have my wand unless I was at school, so every holiday when I returned home, they would take it off me. Lets just say practise helped me get around it, they didn't know I could do it until I finished my 7th year at Beauxbatons" Celine said "But that's irrelevant isn't it" she smiled as she picked up the flask and released the stopper, wisps of red smoke emanated from the flask.

"Oh that smells vile" Minerva said causing Celine to laugh a little which in turn made Minerva laugh as well.

"Yes well the sooner you drink it , it won't seem as vile will it" she smiled as she poured it in the glass from the bedside and raised it to Minerva's lips.

Minerva screwed her face up as she began to drink it 'Must taste as bad as it smells then' Celine smiled "_Sectumsoriateum Finite Incantatem Pax Rena_" she whispered over and over until the contents of the glass was gone. She had only just managed to place the glass on the table before clutching her own hand in pain, no doubt it was the burning sensation Minerva was now feeling also for she too looked as thought she was in great pain.

But as soon as it started it stopped, the pain had all but gone, only a slight tingling and stinging sensation was left in both woman's arms.

"Ok not as bad as I thought it would be" Celine smiled as she pulled a seat over and sat herself next to Minerva's bedside, the sudden need to sit overwhelmed her as she collapsed into the chair, the colour draining from her quickly (if that was at all possible, for she was already very pale in complexion), causing Minerva to panic slightly and shout out desperately for Poppy to come quickly.

"Minerva what is, why are you so hysterical?" she asked

"It's the new professor it...it's Celine, I don't know what's wrong with her she just……she just collapsed, she seemed fine…..oh Poppy please do something, I'll never forgive myself"

Poppy smiled "Its working then, Don't worry Minerva, she isn't harmed and is in no danger. I'll need to go tell Albus that its working though, that the right person was chosen. Mind you I don't think he was too surprised after….."

"Poppy, please explain it too me, Celine wouldn't tell me anything, just that you and Albus said she was the one to administer it, Why?" Minerva asked

"That is because she doesn't know anything" she said quietly "God Albus is going to kill me for this, but you do have a right to know" Poppy looked at her, she was worried about the younger woman in the chair beside her, her head now resting on the side of the bed as if she had fallen asleep there "Minerva, the potion was _"Incantatem Reverso Healing potion"_ you know what that is don't you?" Poppy asked earning her a nod from her colleague "It has to be administered by someone the patient is or has fallen in love with, and works only if the one who..."

"is the one who administers it feels the same" Minerva had cut her off and finished her sentence, she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

"Sorry Minerva, I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you have nothing to fear, or worry about, Celine will be fine and so will you"

"Thank you Poppy" she said as she looked down at Celine as Poppy slowly made her way to the door "Oh and Poppy, I'd very much appreciate it if you and Albus didn't repeat any of that to anyone else. Please" Poppy gave her the slightest of nods before she left the hospital wing, leaving Minerva alone with her thoughts until that annoying need for sleep eventually overwhelmed her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Albus and Poppy came down to check on them both. "I'm glad Minerva has fallen asleep, she hadn't slept at all before now." Poppy said looking a them both they looked so peaceful, she turned her attention to Albus and noticed the mischievous glint in his eye. "Albus, I don't know what is that's going through your head of yours, but let them be, you should know better than to interfere with matters of the heart"

"Now Poppy my dear, I'm not going to interfere. I'm just going to give them a gentle nudge that's all" Albus replied as he carefully levitated Celine onto the bed and laid her down at Minerva's side "I'm not interfering at all dear, I'm just ensuring that the potion works effectively, for the closer they are, the better it works. Am I correct?" he asked

"Yes but that's not the point Albus, you do know Minerva will kill you when she finds out we have interfered" Poppy said.

"She will be angry for a short time yes, that is only if she figures out it was me" was all the reply she got before he left her standing alone in the middle of the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neither of the two sleeping women had noticed their change of position. When Minerva eventually came too, her eyes still closed, she could feel warmth radiating from beside her, as she opened her eyes she saw Celine resting at her side 'Albus' she thought, but her anger quickly faded as she watched in fascination the peaceful woman who lay sleeping curled in at her side, she looked almost like a delicate china doll (but those who had witnessed the events of the day before knew she was anything but). She reached her hand gently to Celine's face to brush a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes causing her to stir slightly, Minerva quickly retracted her hand, cursing herself inwardly for her moment of weakness. She hardly knew this woman (apart from the brief time she was taught at the school, and even then, Minerva didn't really recall her – something that saddened her, for she usually remembered all of the students she had taught, and wondered why Celine was different), yet even though she hardly knew her, she felt the need too know everything about her and the need to be as close as possible to this talented witch who most likely was the one who saved her from an untimely death.

She didn't know how long she had been watching her and daydreaming before Celine eventually showed any signs of awakening. Celine stirred slightly as her eyes began to flutter open, she didn't seem to startled to find that she had been moved from the chair though "I must have fallen asleep" she said stretching "Sorry. I suppose they moved me out of concern for my comfort?" Celine asked as she sat up and perched herself on the edge of the bed, glancing at the time.

"I think so?" Minerva replied "How long do we have before they bring you the next lot of the potion"

"I don't know" Celine said lifting her hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" Minerva questioned, an element of concern evident in her tone.

"I'm fine" she smiled tracing the movement Minerva have made earlier when she had moved the stray hair from her face. "Really I'm ok, please don't be so worried"

"I cannot help but be worried, you've put yourself at risk for me again for the second time in two days, you didn't need to fight alongside me yesterday, but I'm glad you did or I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you, and again this morning, you knew the healing potion would effect you but you still went though with it" Minerva paused and looked into Celine's eyes "Why?"

"I……I don't really know, I didn't want to see you hurt" Celine said "And the healing potion didn't effect me at all, at least, I didn't think it had?"

"You collapsed shortly after" Minerva said taking Celines hand in her own "Gave me quite a fright really?"

"Sorry, I'm meant to be helping you get better not make it any worse for you, Please forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive, now relax, here comes Poppy" Minerva said squeezing her hand gently as the small plump med-witched returned into the room carrying another small flask.

"Ah your both awake, how you feeling Celine?" Poppy asked

"I'm fine really, there is nothing wrong with me" Celine said "Will you two both stop worrying so much"

"No dizziness, not feeling light headed or nauseated?" Poppy asked and Celine shook her head "Strange, Minerva how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, my arm no longer hurts and I think the burn has stopped spreading" Minerva replied

"That's wonderful news, but I'm afraid you'll still have to take this" Poppy said handing Celine the second flask, that Severus had bottled the night before. The same potion she was given in the early hours of the morning.

"Thank you Poppy" Celine said as she poured it into a glass

"I'll leave you both too it then shall I, I'll be back at lunch time with something for you both to eat then hopefully you'll be out of here by dinner time" Poppy gave them a smile before she disappeared again

"Wonder if it will taste any better the second time around?" Minerva asked

"I doubt it its still the same stuff, and it tasted vile didn't it?" Celine said picking up the glass

"How did you know that?"

"As I was saying the incantation I got a really um i don't know bad taste in my mouth and throat it was horrible, tasted like …..oh I don't know its difficult to say, but it was less than pleasant" She said "Here, we best get this over with"

"I guess so" Minerva replied as Celine raised the glass to her lips again and she started to drink, and again just as the first time she was muttering the same incantation over and over until Minerva had finished the contents of the glass. The only difference this time was that after Celine put the glass back on the side table she remained sitting on the edge of the bed, and they remained like that for hours, just talking about anything and everything to get their minds off the horrible taste the potion had left in each of their mouths, and each of them secretly thinking that this could be that start to a long and great friendship, possibly something more.

* * *

_Well there you go, like it, love it... review and let me know_

_oh and i kinda made up that incantation lol so don't ask me what it means and i won't pretend to know lol - you know i only joke my friends - but seriously i made it up_

_luv ya all loads, _

_Minervarulez xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: As much as i wish it were so, i am not and never have been (neither to i claim to be) Ms JK Rowling, i do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or concepts. But i do however own Celine Rothery and her family._

_A/N: i know i skipped a bit, (maybe once this is finished i might do a missing drabbles selection?? not sure lol. anyway i had this xmas scene in my head and it wouldn't go away so i had to write it down. Hope you like the next chapter_

_Minervarulez xx_

* * *

Chapter 5: 20th December

Xmas holidays

The last day of classes before the Christmas holidays saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in their last class of the day - Potions.

"Why she still using her wand if she don't need it" Ron whispered

"I don't know, pay attention will you" came Hermione's rather annoyed sounding reply, she was trying to concentrate on the instructions that were on the board.

"Well that's just stupid, isn't it" Ron replied

"She looks pissed" Harry said "I'd keep quiet if i were you mate" and no sooner had these words left his mouth it came…

"You Three" Celine Rothery shouted from her podium at the front of the room "I don't know what it is that you find more interesting than the complex task i have set you for this lesson" her anger was clearly visible by the expression that had crossed her face and the feeling in the air around her "You will all remain behind after class to discuss with me what you think is clearly more important that it could not wait until your own free time"

Celine was seething with anger – how dare they talk about her so blatantly in front of herself and the rest of their class, if she could so clearly hear them then the rest of them surely did.

"You know what I'm beginning to wish we did have Professor Snape again this year for potions, she makes him look like a pussy cat" Ron said earning a nervous giggle from Hermione.

"That's enough Mr Weasley!" Celine's eyes flashed dangerously at him "Another word out of any of you and you'll each be serving detention"

The rest of the class had gone silent (well all except the snide giggles and laughter that was coming from the Slytherin tables) and they looked from their Professor to a visibly scared Ron Weasley.

"Y...Yes...pro...professor" he stuttered avoiding Celine's eyes and the 'I told you so' glare he was now getting from Hermione.

The rest of the class passed in silence, when the bell finally sounded signalling the end of the lesson, there was a mad scramble as the students bottled and labelled their potions, cleared up and all but ran from the room.

Before long there were only four remaining in the classroom.

Celine watched her three students from her desk silently waiting on one of them starting to speak.

Hermione was shifting nervously in her seat, looking at Celine but not saying anything

Ron was avoiding looking at his professor by staring blankly at a spot on the wall

Harry however was looking directly at her, something which intrigued her slightly 'the boy is scared of nothing is he' she thought to herself.

After five long minutes of uncomfortable silences Celine spoke in a quiet calm voice (the complete opposite of what she displayed during class)

"What, prey tell, did the three of you find so urgent a need to discuss in my classroom, during class time?" she asked

She got no reply "Well?"

"We're sorry professor" Hermione said

"That's not what I asked Miss Granger, but your apology is noted" Celine said softly

The three of them still watched her silently, avoiding watching her as she moved around her desk to stand in front of their table.

"Mr Potter?" Celine questioned

He looked across at his friends before turning back to look at his professor "We…. We were wondering why you've been…..um….why you use you wand still, I mean well you don't need to?" he asked

"Ah... i forgot about that night" she gave them a fleeting smile "You were three of the six Dumbledore got out of headquarters weren't you?"

They nodded

"You were fighting those death eaters alongside McGonagall and you weren't using your wand then" Ron said suddenly finding her tongue.

"No i didn't, and that's Professor McGonagall to you Mr Weasley" Celine replied, her heart jumped and speed up a little at the mention of Minerva, but she did her best not to show it.

"But why do you use your wand in class then?" Hermione asked

"Wandless magic. Is a very complex and one of the most difficult form of magic, it takes a great deal of power and concentration to perform it correctly. To be honest i made a grave mistake by using it on the 12th of August on that hillside" she said, and it was true after Minerva had been released from the hospital wing along with herself she was called to Albus's office. Severus Snape had just returned from his latest calling, and Celine, it seemed, now had a price on her head. She had drawn too much attention to herself.

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked

"I shouldn't tell you this..." she sighed "As its so complex and takes a great deal of power and concentration, only the most powerful of Witches and Wizards can perform it... and i have yet to meet another who had mastered both Wandless and non-verbal magic to the level i have. Not even the Dark Lord himself. But he wants to... by my carelessness and eager to impress, i drew far too much attention to myself."

"Could you...could you teach me?2 Harry asked coyly

Celine snapped her attention back to Harry and looked at him "That all depends on what your headmaster has to say on the matter" she looked at him and gave him a nod "You can go"

The three of them exchanged glances before gathering up their bags and heading from the classroom.

The following morning brought about the start of the Christmas holidays. There wasn't many students remaining during the holidays, just a few first and second year students, along with half of what was once called the DA (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville)

"Thank you for seeing me this morning headmaster" Celine said as she approached his desk.

"What can i do for you my dear?" he asked putting his tea cup back down on his desk

"Well i wanted to ask permission for something, and I'm quite glad your here also Minerva" she gave the older witch a beautiful smile which caused Minerva's heart to beat faster – god snap out of it you silly woman your acting like a love sick teenager' Minerva thought to herself.

"What is it Miss Rothery?" Albus asked.

"Mr Potter made a request yesterday after class, it seems he wishes to be taught how to perform Wandless magic. I said i would discuss it with you first sir"

"Ah i could see this coming eventually, well after the events he witnessed in August anyway. What do you think?"

"Well if he can master it, it would give him an advantage of sorts, one of which he does not have to use" she said trying to avoid Minerva's glance, Celine had the feeling she wasn't overly impressed with the idea.

"That it may but do you really think it wise to teach him this" Minerva spoke

"It will only be one or two lessons to start with and i promise if they don't show any potential then the lessons will cease"

"We have your word?" Albus asked

Celine nodded

"Very well" Albus said, Minerva gave him an angered glance

"Thank you sir, I'll go and inform him" Celine said bowing her head "God day Albus, Minerva" she turned and walked from the room, leaving a rather amused Albus and an irritated Minerva behind her.

"Do you think it wise Albus" Minerva asked "Allowing Celine to teach Mr Potter Wandless Magic"

"She thinks it would give him an advantage, IF he can master it, and one he does not have to use" he smiled "And i for one agree, if she is willing to give him a few trial lessons, then i don't see the harm it can do"

"Don't see the harm, Albus, if the other students find out they'll all want to do it, all hell will break loose"

"The others will not find out Minerva" he said "And i know what your going to say next, yes it is likely he will inform his closest friends and yes they will no doubt want to join the lessons. But that however it is entirely up to Miss Rothery herself"

"But Albus"

She was cut off as he raised his hand slightly as if to silence her "Minerva, Celine wouldn't continue the lessons after the first few if none of them show any potential. We have her word" Minerva nodded "If you wish to discuss it with her further, did she not say something about wanting to inform Harry herself. I believe they are currently outside in the school grounds" he said

Minerva nodded and slowly stood "Good day Albus" she said as she left the room almost knocking Poppy over on her way out.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Poppy asked as she joined Albus who was now standing over by the window looking out across the grounds.

"I believe she is seeking out our rather enchanting Celine Rothery"

"Albus you said you would not interfere"

He just smiled at her not saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was snowing heavily outside again, Celine pulled the cloak of her robes around herself tighter "Why do the find the need to play out in the snow like this" she muttered to herself.

She approached the small group of Gryffindor students playing in the snow, "Mr Potter, a word please if you wouldn't mind" she called a little bit away from the group.

"Ooooo Harry your in for it now mate" Ron laughed chucking a snow ball at him which missed him by miles.

Harry laughed at him and approached Celine "Yes professor?"

"I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall about your request" she said

"What did they say?" he asked

"Well your he said I can co through with it if I wish to, but if I do not see potential within you to handle it, then the lessons will continue no more"

"But Proffesor.."

"No buts Harry, I've gona out on a limb for you" she said "Your head of house will have my head if anything goes wrong"

"Sorry professor" he said

"Oh don't be sorry Harry, she likes me really" Celine gave him a reasuring smile "She'll just warm me not to harm any og her precious Gryffindor sstdents" harry gave her a shy smile "I'll let you know when your first lesson will be"

"Thank you professor" he said "Can i…" he looked ack towards his friends.

"Oh of course I am sorry, off you go " she watched him run off to rejoin his friends, and no sooner had he joined them it looked like they were already asking questions.

"I wish you'd not agreed to the lessons" Celine heart jumped several beats at the sound of the Scottish accent that was now coming from behind her.

"Give it up Minerva" Celine smiled and turned slightly to look at the witch now standing beside her "And anyway there is every chance that after a few lessons noe of them will show any nack for it what so ever"

"But they are too young, and its very advancedmagic celine" the two of them had started to walk together towards the small group of students.

"I was also very young when I learned, younger than them in fact"

"That's not the point Celine"

"Then what is" Celine asked, with no reply "there isn't one is there, if it will make you feel any better you as their head of house can sit in on the lessons"

"If I must"

"Minerva, it is entirely upto you, but the lessons will start anyway"

"Very well Celine"

"Ok can we plese drop this topic, I don't like it when that scottish temper is directed at me" Celine smiled

"My temper" Minerva smiled "What about yours"

"ok, ok lets call it even" Celine smiled

They walked together in companionable silence watching the students play care free in the snow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Albus don't you dare" Poppy said "You promised you wouldn't.."

"I'm not going to do anything" Albus replied, but the mischevious smile that played across his face as he raised his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ow" Celine said her hand reaching for the side of her head as she and Minerva turned round to look at a very guilty looking Ron Weasley

"I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to, it just seemed to move of its own…." He didn't even get to finish his sentence when he felt the icy cold snow hit him in the face, the others were roaring with laughter.

Celine smiled triumphantly "Ha that will teach you" she laughed

"Celine that was unprofessional …" Minerva was cut short by another handful of snow that was aiming for the potions professer, Celine smiled trying not to laugh "Now that does it" she said scooping up a handful of snow and launching it at the group of unsuspecting students. All hell broke loose as Celine and Minerva joined with Neville and Luna commenced a snowball fight against Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"What was that about professionalism?" Celine smiled, it was good to see the ever so strict appearing professor let go and have a bit of fun.

"Oh do stop it and help me get them back" Minerva laughed

XXXXXXXXXX

"Albus that was cruel" Poppy said

"But I did't do anything, Mr Weasley threw the snowball not I, and he threw the second as well" he smiled

"Stop interfering" Poppy said. She watched the group from the window, she could not help but smile at the scene unfolding in front of her. It had been a while since she'd seen Minerva let go like that, she looked happy. "Just you behave yourself" she said kissing his cheek lightly "I have work to be finishing, I'll see you later"

"Goodbye my dear" Albus replied before returing to glace at the window and raising his hand slightly. He smiled to himself "I'm not interfering at all my dear, just giving them a gentle nudge" he said that more to himself than anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Minerva careful!' Celine called, but it was too late, they were moving that fast avoiding the snowballs that they both toppled over eachother, while trying to avoid it.

When they stopped rolling, Minerva was ontop of Celine. Celine was too busy laughing to mind though "You ok?" she asked

"Soft landing" Minerva smiled looking down at her adoringly.

Celine brushed a stray strand of hair out of Minerva's face, completely unaware of the students still in their company.

The two were completely lost in the other until they were so rudly brought back to reality by Ron Weasley wolf whistling at them both.

"Sorry" Minerva said getting up rather quickly, bbrushing herself down and quickly heading inside.

"Yeh me to" Celine said brushing the snow from her robes "See you at dinner" she said to the students before she herself headed inside, trying her best to catch up with Minerva, but she just walked too fast for her.

Minerva had quickly made her way to the confines of her office, how could she have been so silly, displaying her feelings so clearly like that, and infront of the students as well. She hated herself for feeling the way she did sometimes but she could have sworn she saw the same feelings reflected in Celines face. But she decided she would just have to wonder. These weren't the times to be getting involved with anyone, it will only bring heartache in the end. 'But she must feel the same as i door that potion would not have worked, she saved my life, and i've fallen for her faster and harder than i have fallen for anyone before' she thought to herself. Minerva gathered herself quickly she had to speak with Celine to settle her own mind. She left her office and headed towards the potions classroom

Celine had made her way back to her rooms slaming the door shut with such force the paintings on the walls shuddered slightly. "Damn that Weasley boy!" she screamed

"Now now Celine my child, Temper" the picture of her father spoke to her "What seems to be the problem?"

"Its nothing, you would not approve, neither would you understand" Celine replied

"Your in love" Charlus replied "Any fool can see that. Now what makes you think i would not understand"

"You'll hate me for it" she said "Do you remember Minerva McGonagall?"

"Oh yes, she and your mother were good friends durning the war i...oh Minerva is it" he said "Well i don't know what to say...does she feel the same?"

"I don't know, i think so, there are times when i think she does, and i think she is going to do something but then things get in the way LIKE THAT STUPID WEASLEY BOY AND HIM IMATURITY"

"Celine, calm down please" Charlus said "We don't want any accidents"

"Sorry father" she said

"I am happy you have found someone Celine, and i hope that its returned soon"

"Thanks" she said "This is wierd, getting advice from a picture" she laughed a little but piture father of hers just smiled back at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You Ron are so tactless" Hermione said hitting him across the back of the head

"Oi what was that for" Ron said rubbing the back of his head "And anyway that was funny"

"We should have left them alone" Ginny said "We should have walked away"

"What you don't think there is something going on between them?" Neville asked

"No, but... they like eachother?" Hermione said "Well i'm guessing so anyway"

"Its getting colder" Luna said quietly "We should go back inside"

"Your right, come on" Neville said and they six of them strolled inside

* * *

_Well let me know what you think..._

_Minervarulez xxx_


End file.
